New powers old memories
by DorothyWhainright
Summary: LOgans old girl calls telepathicly ,but how and why is she introuble . Will this bring back old feelings and will she feel the same if their are?


First I want to say that I don't own any X men evolution characters the only character I own is Audrey. I'm new at writing fan fics so forgive if you don't like. Help me by being critiques, and enjoy the fic.  
  
Audrey was 23 years old. She worked as an owner of her own choral company. She only works three days a week. When she isn't working she helps out at her neighbors pet shop. It was a pet shop day, she was checking out a woman who came in often. Her name was Mrs. Lennon. She came in often (sorry to repeat) to by mounds and mounds of toys for her German Shepard. As Audrey was giving Mrs., Lennon her change she dropped a few coins behind the counter .As Audrey crouched down to get the coins she herd Mrs. Lennon say "You oaf you do this every time, can't you do any thing right ''.'' "Excuse me" Audrey retorted ''Huh '' Mrs. Lennon replied ''Oh nothing here's your change'' ''Idiot'' ''What was that '' ''I didn't say any thing'' ''Right, have a nice day Mrs. Lennon'' ''Yeh yeh.'' '' Uh'' Audrey was confused she though she must be hearing things.  
  
Chapter 2: After working the rest of her hours at the shop she went home and ordered a sub and chips from the deli down the street. After eating lunch, and sipping some rum and coke after a confusing day of voices, Audrey decided to take a nap. she lay down in her skimpy black shorts and big white t shirt then fell into a deep slumber. As a disgruntled Audrey awoke she glanced at her clock. 9:30 '' holy shit '' she yelled "I can't believe I can sleep that long. Ow! "Audrey shrieked "my hands, my head, no, make it stop." Words flowed through her mind from voices she didn't no, things began to fly around the room as she put her hands to her head. She was hurting, hurting badly. She couldn't help but scream. Mean while at the Xavier institute the x men were all inside watching the television, playing games, and talking to one another. Suddenly Jean sprang up in anguish. ''Oh my head, some one is reaching out to me, it sounds like.Audrey. Logan's eyes widened ''What Audrey doesn't have powers '' ''Maybe she's Just getting them, Logan and she cant control them ''Professor X said. She keeps Saying ''Jean help I'm exhausted I cant stay awake. Things keep flying around and hitting walls. Help! ''Wait Audrey where are you, No I lost her we have to use ceribro.'' Come Jean, Logan, and Scott to the ceribro room. As the X men tried to find Audrey, she desperately tried to walk to the phone to call Logan. Vddddddddd Vdddddd Logan's phone Vibrated. ''Hello Audrey Where are you? I'm in my apartment on Egan Street. Help Logan please!'' Logan snarled. '' Damn it ''Logan shouted '' We have to find her but the city is 45 minuets away.'' ''Not with the X copter'' Scott Said ''Right lets move''  
  
Chapter3: As the X men ran to the copter, Audrey Trudged to her balcony ''Oh My hands they feel so limp and on fire. Help! Logan help! ''Audrey are you there it's me Jean where are you in you're apartment? I.I.I'm on my balcony on the .7th .floor. #. 12,Jean, Logan, tell Logan I ..love him and that I'm Sorry I couldn't live to see him again I'm sorry. Audrey No! We have to find her, She can't hold o much longer . T hat's ok we are above the city now, we will find her soon enough As the X copter landed on the building Logan sprang from the cock pit ''What floor was it Jean '' ''The seventh floor room #12, But Logan wait she could be dangerous.'' ''Any thing she throws at me will never be as strong as how much I love her! ''What Logan you love her'' ''You bet you ass I do' Logan smashed open the roof door and ran down three flights of stairs to the seventh floor. ''Damn these apartment things are confusing, he went in a mad rush to the end of the hall and kicked open the door to room 12. There he saw a frail body lying motionless on a cream balcony. He ran to the curled up woman. 'Audrey talk to me please says something.'' For the first time in her life Audrey saw a tear come from Logan's eye. Logan just no that . I. Love you and I will always remember you.'' ''Jean take us up, hurry '' As Logan picked up Audrey as if a bride over the threshold Audrey's head and hole body went limp.  
  
Chapter4: Through the next four day Logan stayed by Audrey's side almost 24- 7. He only left to do the essentials. (Eat and pee.). On the fifth day Audrey woke up. When she came to Logan's head was on her lap. When she sat up her head was pounding, and her hands ached. She looked down and saw Logan. ''Oh "she said in surprise then she rubbed his face " As usual you need to shave" "Huh what, Logan looked up, Audrey your awake " "Ya but my head and hands still hurt" Audrey clung to Logan as he sat up strait. "Logan don't ever leave me I need you and I. love you to much." "I know I feel the same. Now please, rest while I go get the professor, and you some breakfast. As Logan walked down the hall he stopped by his room and grabbed a small black box shaped item. As the professor Followed Logan back to see Audrey, He ask "What is that in you hand? " "It's a ring Charles" "What are you going to do with it? " "Something I have wanted for so long." As they both entered her room Audrey was buttoning up her blouse " Oh good morning professor. " " Indeed it is do you feel well?" "Yes but it is hard not to feel a bit dizzy." "So other wise you feel fine?" "Yes but my hands really do hurt." "That will occasionally happen from now on with your new abilities " "Right, Wow that is a bit scary, but it will be ok now that I'm with Logan. A small smile was formed on Logan's face. "Professor if you would, excuse us we need to catch up." " Right, well Audrey get some rest." "Thanks" As the professor left, Logan came down on one knee. Audrey not noticing began to talk. "So have you been up to much lately Lo. She paused for a moment noticing Loan wasn't standing bedside her any longer. She gasped! Oh Logan! "Please before you speak let me say this" " For the longest time I have longed for your love. Now that I Know you feel the same, answer me this? Will you marry me? "I want nothing more!" As they shared a warm embrace the dreams of there shared powers and love filled there happy souls. 


End file.
